One method of landscaping is to construct a new pond or maintain an existing pond. To obtain the maximum benefit from having such ponds, the ponds should be visually appealing and provide a habitat not only for fish but other creatures such as birds, frogs, butterflies and the like.
Clear water is a feature desired in most ponds so that fish and submerged plants may be viewable. However, maintaining the clarity of the water can become difficult. Algae, in particular free swimming algae, may cause the water to become cloudy. The excessive algae typically occurs when the water contains an excess of nutrients such as ammonia and phosphorous. This ammonia and phosphorous is generally added to pond water by fish waste and fertilizer runoff from the land surrounding the pond. Although aquatic plants may consume a portion of the nutrients, the number of plants is typically insufficient to handle the amount of excessive nutrients in a pond. Algae, which feed on these nutrients, then multiply due to the abundance of nutrients. This multiplication may result in algae "blooms" which cause the pond water to cloud up.
One method of clarifying water is to add such as chlorine chemicals to the water which destroy algae. However, these chemicals may destroy or have a serious impact on the number and growth of aquatic plants and fish. Also, chemicals tend to break down quickly requiring repetitive additions which is expensive.
An additional drawback of using the pond as landscaping is that leaves and other foliage fall onto the surface of the pond, and unless cleaned from the pond, this matter settles to the bottom. At the bottom, the leaves and foliage decompose forming a layer of sludge which may reduce the depth of the pond and also cover any underwater formations. To prevent the settling, leaves may be scooped from the surface of the pond on an almost daily basis; however, such action is labor intensive. In addition, to remove the sludge, the pond may be drained periodically. Draining, however, presents problems such as the temporary storage of fish and any possible damage to aquatic plants while the pond is dry.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved pond filtration system and in particular providing such an improved system which naturally balances the natural habitat in a pond so that water clarity may be maintained.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved pond filtration system which may be operated with low maintenance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved pond filtration system which maintains water clarity without the use of chemicals.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved pond filtration system which removes leaves or other foliage which falls into the pond before the leaves and foliage settle to the bottom and decompose. A related object is to provide such a leaf and foliage removal system which may be operated with low maintenance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved pond filtration system which is hidden from view and may actually contribute to the attractiveness of a pond used as landscaping.